


Death Trap Climbed Happily

by CalIsInTheLibrary (Allspark5101)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, and jodie whittaker, and michelle gomez, edit: the title is from Sunlight by Hozier, every june i black out for two weeks and come to with a new special interest, i might continue on with this but it's marked as complete for now, i wrote this over like two days and you can tell i lost track of where it was going, this year its good omens but i am and always will be a slut for doctor who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allspark5101/pseuds/CalIsInTheLibrary
Summary: Desolation is a death trap. Who better to weigh in on its efficiency than Mistress of Evil herself?





	Death Trap Climbed Happily

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% inspired by [this gifset](https://julielilac.tumblr.com/post/179248411267) on tumblr. Go check them out, they're super nice!

The planet of Desolation was hot, in that moisture sucking way that made you realise how much you really hated the sun if you weren’t used to it. Fortunately, Missy had grown up on a planet with two suns and was feeling quite comfortably warm for the first time in a while. The whole planet was armed to the teeth (metaphorically, of course. Most planets didn’t have any teeth at all), with its deadly water and its robot assassins; and the little floating rags were simply _delightful._ Of course, some improvements could be made here and there; a Cyberman here, a Dalek there, and some input from someone with actual _experience_ designing death traps wouldn’t go amiss. But for now all she could do was wait for her errant friend (and maybe make some notes to send to the manager of the space race – the robots were _far_ too easy to get past if you knew where the off button was).

The little gang came sauntering up the hill towards her, suspicion clear on the faces of all but one. She was blonde, and shorter than she normally was, and had quite clearly picked up her fashion sense from her wee pet Cyberman. She was still slightly off balance in that “freshly regenerated” way, unused to her new centre of gravity, but she at least had sensible shoes on (tall, dark and mopey was a good look, but the shoes were highly impractical).

“Well you certainly took your time!” Missy smiled, sharp toothed and dangerous. “I was starting to think Desolation devoured you. Which considering your brand of ‘luck’ was highly likely.” The new human with the sunglasses looked very confused. Actually, all of them did, but he was the only one brave enough to speak to her.

“Who’s this Doc?” she mouthed ‘Doc’ incredulously as her ~~best friend~~ ~~enemy~~ ~~frenemy _Theta_ ~~Doctor shot her a _look,_ “Do you know her?”

“Of course she knows me, I’m her _friend,_ ” the girl one seemed to pick up on the emphasis placed on that word, eyebrows quirking up as she averted her eyes.

“Kinda friend. More like frenemy – “

“Hush, you!” she interrupted, pointing her umbrella at her in what probably could be seen as a threat. Oops.

The Doctor exhaled through her nose loudly, composing herself again in front of her friends as the umbrella made its way downwards again. The tall one shrugged noncommittally, adjusting how he stood on the shifting sand.

“Why are you here?” She didn’t miss the way the Doctor’s eyes flicked down towards the gaudy ring on her middle finger. _Clever girl._

Missy spread her arms wide in a grandiose gesture, shaking the sand from her sleeves. “A planet stuffed with death traps and your TARDIS sending signals to all corners of the universe, where else would I be?”

She still smiled the same, so wide and bright it was sure to hurt her face, hope shining through as clear as day. “You know where the TARDIS is? Oh please Missy, you have to show me.”

Wordlessly, she pointed her finger up the hill, waiting for that familiar racket to start back up again. Almost on cue, it did. The Doctor walked past her, sonic out as her beloved ship struggled to phase in completely.

“It’s alright! It’s me!” Missy snorted, swinging her legs around the rock she was perched on to get a better view. How typical, overlooked for a battered old Type 40. “Stabilise!”

Mind you, she wasn’t complaining much. She did get a good chance to check this new form out while she was distracted. She filtered out as much of her babble as she could, studying these new expressions with the smallest of smiles on her face. It was odd to see her so happy – nice odd, but odd all the same. She stood back and let the humans walk past her, fiddling with her time ring as she let the doctor have her moment with her ship.

A blonde head popped out surprisingly quickly. “Aren’t you coming too?” She smirked, dropping her right hand and the ring with it.

“I thought you’d never ask dearie.”


End file.
